1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to displaying and navigating between reports of multi-category data on a device having a display area that is small relative to the amount of data that is being displayed.
2. Description of Related Art
Frequently there is desire to display on a display screen of a computing device data having multiple dimensions, for example, multi-dimensional charts or graphs. On a mobile device such as a handheld computer, cell phone, tablet computer, netbook, or personal digital assistant (PDA), such graphs and charts have to be displayed on small display screens. Because of the limited display area, only information related to either a single data point or a small subset of data points can be displayed at a time. Users inspect various portions of the charts, for example by using a scroll bar or by viewing the data a page at a time. Users navigate through the data using a pointing device or keys to move through the data set.